Undercover
by Jexy
Summary: Some pre-warehouse. What happens when HG is put undercover as agent Julia Foster and then goes undercover with Myka? Myka is still in Secret Service for the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Bering," Dickinson's voice was flat as always when I walked into the office. "Got a job for you." I walked into his office and saw him leaned back at his desk.

"Yes Sir?" I stood eyeing the file folders on his desk.

"I'm sending you to Denver, Colorado. The president needs to make a speech there in six months and I need you and a member from ICE to find out what you can about the town's safety. The regular stuff."

"Who's the ICE agent I'll be working with?"

"Agent Julia Foster Yates." I heard a pair of high heels walking in the room and turned. I was met by a woman a little shorter then myself, and long brunette hair. She wore a black pantsuit with a blue, button up dress shirt. From the way she carried herself I could tell she was confident and by the book; just like me. "You must be Agent Myka Bering."

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and we were briefed more about the assignment. We were to check out the town, find a place for the President to stay, have a protection detail in place and ready for when he came to give his speech.

"You ship out tomorrow and have six months to do all of this. Myka, you will work with Agent Foster and her team. We have an apartment for the two of you to stay in while you survey the town. Two of the best agents working together, this will be interesting." I was flattered by his complement but it was the truth. I was the best in this office.

"So, this is the place?" Foster and I looked up at the apartment building. Not ratty but then not the best. Agent Foster looked down on a piece of scrap paper and sighed.

"Yes this is it. Thank you Uncle Sam for letting us stay in a bad part of town." I couldn't help but chuckle. Both of us had high salary jobs yet we were staying here. When we walked inside with the first set of boxes we found out that our apartment was on the third floor. After our first hike up the stairs we opened the door to our new home and saw the one bed, one bath apartment. The kitchen was small and the bathroom seemed smaller. In the bedroom there was only a queen sized bed so we'd be sharing it. Oh fun.

"Oh moving in are we?" A tall man, average runner build, with a buzz cut met us in the hall. He was dressed in a fitted t-shirt, dark wash blue jeans, and converse.

"Yeah." Julia and I fell silent a moment when we answered at the same time. We glanced at each other silently saying you first. "Yes we are. And you are?" Agent Foster rolled up her sleeves to get rid of some of the fabric. It felt like 100 degrees in the apartment building.

"I'm Steve. I live three doors down on the left. Let me grab Liam and we will help you bring up the rest of your boxes." We tried to decline the offer but a dark headed man walked out of Steve's apartment. "Hey Liam, come meet the new residents." Liam jogged down to us.

"Hi, I'm Liam. And you are?" He was the same build but with black hair cut in a short, stylish cut. He was dressed the same as Steve.

"Hello, I'm Myka, and this is Julia." We each shook their hands and got back to bringing up boxes. It didn't take long for all the boxes to be up and in our apartment.

"Well that's the last one." Liam whipped some sweat from his forehead after placing the last box on the floor. "Hey Steve, why don't we take the ladies out for a night on the town? They're new and don't know their way around."

"That's a great idea. How's about you meet us downstairs around seven and we'll show you to some clubs, restraints, and bars. A welcome to the town night." I was never the partying type but we needed to learn the land and people here.

"Sure. See you then. And thank you for helping us move in." Foster and I went in the apartment and closed the door. "Do you want a shower first or may I?" I threw myself on the bed and sighed.

"You can go ahead. Just save me some hot water please." As Agent Foster was getting in the shower I started to unpack. "Oh, do you want half the closet and a few drawers in the dresser?"

"Yeah I'll take half of both." Hanging my clothes I had time to think. I've worked with plenty of other Agents but there was something about Agent Foster that was different. It didn't take me long to unpack and breakdown the boxes.

"H.G. Wells?" I jumped as I heard Foster's voice. I looked up and she walked out with a towel around her body and then one around her head. She was gorgeous.

"Yeah. He's my favorite author. I've read all of his works…many times." She smiled and walked to her boxes.

"H.G. Wells is a very interesting read. You must like literature." I placed the bookmark back and placed the book on the nightstand. Foster finally found the clothes that she wanted and went back into the small bathroom. She left the door cracked to let out the steam.

"I do. My parents own a bookstore so I grew up with books. My father actually read me Wells' books when I was a child." I smiled thinking back to those times.

"Smart girl. The men must love you." I snorted.

"Oh yes. They love a woman who can out smart them at every turn." As Foster finished up, I rummaged through the closet and got a nice pair of slacks and a tight fitting, V-neck shirt to wear out.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if H.G. Wells was actually a woman?" Foster walked out of the bathroom and watched me. She watched my facial expressions.

"It would be…interesting." With that I got in the shower and Foster finished getting ready.

"You ladies look nice this evening." Steve and Liam were waiting for us in the lobby. They were nicely dressed in slacks and dress shirts. Steve had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"The two of you aren't bad either." Steve shook his head as he turned on his heels to walk out the door. We all climbed into his SUV.

"So, we figured we'd show you around town a little bit and then grab a bite of food at one of this town's hotspots. Sound good ladies?" Liam looked at us in the rearview mirror and his eyes lingered on agent Foster a moment.

"That sounds lovely gentlemen." There was something about her voice that I liked but I couldn't place it. As we were being driven around I kept my eyes on what they were telling us about. I didn't dare look over at Foster because she looked fantastic; classy but flirty. Somehow she did this by wearing a pair of black slacks and a button up dress shirt. She had the first three buttons undone so just a peek of cleavage was shown. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows also.

We pulled into a nice looking bar and grill. "This place has the best steaks in town." Steve climbed out of the car and waited for us.

"And the best apple martinis." I couldn't help but chuckle at how in step Steve and Liam were. When we walked in the hostess greeted Steve and Liam like they were old friends and gave us the best seat in the house. A petite woman with short red hair walked up and introduced herself and asked for our drink orders.

"Well, since Liam says you have the best apple martinis, I'll take one of those and water." Foster glanced at me quickly with a twitch of her lips. She ordered a paradise cocktail, and the boys ordered diet coke and ice tea.

"So, why did y'all come to town?" A simple question. Steve was busy looking through the menu as Liam folded his arms.

"We just wanted to relocate to a new town." Something flashed across Steve's face quickly but went away.

"What made you choose Denver?" It was Steve asking the questions now. Luckily, before we had to answer the waitress came back with our drinks. She took our orders and walked off again.

"We've always wanted to travel and this seemed like a good place to go." That same look flashed across Steve's face when Foster answered.

"Oh. How long have the two of you been partners?"

"Not long." The second I answered agent Foster started to chuckle.

"Myka, Steve meant 'partners' as in lovers." The color drained from my face and then I tuned a deep red. I looked modified at the two men sitting across from us.

"Oh…uhm…we're not…together….like that." Steve and Liam chuckled.

"You'll have to excuse Myka, she grew up in her father's bookstore so she had a slightly sheltered childhood." The whole time Foster said this she was rubbing my back. Right before taking it away though, she let her hand sit on my shoulder and squeezed it gently before retracting her arm. Even that simple gesture made my skin tingle.

"You grew up in a bookstore? You must love to read." I can see that I sparked Liam's interest.

"Yes. I love to read. It comforts me. Who's your favorite author?" I folded my arms on the table and waited for his answer. Agent Foster was listening to me intently.

"It's so hard to choose. Let me think on it. How about you?" From the look on Steve's face you could tell he wasn't much of a book person.

"I'd have to say H.G. Wells hands down." Agent Foster let that same evil smirk cross her face again. It was more of a triumphant grin then a smirk. She had the same expression when we were talking in the apartment. The food came and we all continued to talk while we ate. Steve and Liam told us more about the town and where it was safe and where not to go after night fall. Both agent Foster and I took mental notes with each word.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Lisa Johnston who I worked with on this. Thank you Lisa!

**Chapter 2 **

We got back to our apartment around midnight. Steve and Liam didn't take us to any of the clubs yet. We mainly just talked at the restraint and then they drove us around. "Oh God I want to go to bed." I shrugged into the apartment and kicked off my shoes at the door. Agent Foster chuckled as I crashed on the bed. I didn't even care that we would be sleeping in the same bed. I just wanted to sleep.

"Are you not changing?" I groaned and slung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I am. But I'm calling it a night afterwards." I rummaged through the drawer and found my shorts and tank top. When I looked up I saw Foster's reflection in the window. She was changing and it was hard to take my eyes off of her. I had never been attracted to a woman before. I wasn't sure what this was. I never noticed them until her.

"Yes, I'm quite tired myself. Do you want the left or right side of the bed? I promise not to bite." I didn't need that image in my head right now. Flashes of her smooth, toned back raced through my mind's eye and I bit my lip as I got dressed.

"Uhm…left. I guess." With that we did our own nightly routines and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I was out within minutes.

The next morning my alarm went off at seven; both of us groaned. "Why must we still get up at seven when we're not going to the office? Please Myka, reset that thing for nine." I chuckled and did as she asked. I didn't want to get up either. We slept another two hours and then got up.

"So what would you like for breakfast? Well by the time one of us goes to the grocery store it'll be almost lunch time." Foster looked at me strangely a moment.

"Uhm…I'm not sure. But I do have a few things to put on the grocery list if that's okay." I stretched and walked around to wake up more.

"Yeah that's fine." I pulled out a sheet of paper and started jotting down what I needed to get. "While I'm in the shower you can write in what you want me to get." After I was ready to go I looked down on the list and saw she only wrote one thing down. "Is that all you're wanting?"

"Yes. You and I seem to have food choices in common because everything I was going to write you already put down." I smiled inwardly. Thank God the woman I'm living with for the next six months and I eat the same stuff. "But you don't have to do all the cooking. I enjoy doing it on occasion." I smiled and went out the door. I remember Steve telling us where the nearest grocery store was so I climbed in my car and went. The whole time I was out I couldn't help but think about Foster and how Liam thought we were a couple. Then what happened when she touched my back and shoulder.

Lucky for me, the store wasn't packed since most people were at work. I got a cart and started down the shopping list. "Myka!" I turned around to see Liam jogging my way.

"Hi. How are you?" I put the milk in the cart and stood.

"I'm good. Did y'all have fun last night?"

"Yeah. We did. Thanks for showing us around." We started to walk down the aisles and continued to talk. "Hey sorry about embarrassing you last night. I honestly thought you and Julia were a couple."

"It's fine." I could feel my cheeks start to burn a little. "But what made you think we were a couple? Could you hand me the Tide?"

"Sure." He placed the jug in the cart and continued. "I don't know. Just the way y'all look at each other. There's a connection there. And you were moving in together."

"Oh…" It was all I could say. I mean, she is attractive and apparently we both have a love for literature and for the same foods.

"Myka? I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No. You're fine. I just never thought about it before."

"Alright. Well I gotta run. I'll see you around the apartment building. Oh, you and Julia should come over for dinner one night next week. Steve and I would love to have y'all over."

"I'll let Fo…Julia know." With that he hurried down the aisle and around to the next one.

When I got back to the apartment I knocked on the door with my foot because my hands were full with bags. "Hold on." A moment later the door opened. "You should've let me help you bring the bags up. Here let me have a few."

"Thanks." Foster took a few bags from me and took them into the kitchen. "So have you done any research about the town?"

"Yes, I did. For the most part everyone seems legit. I went out and went to the main hot spots to scope out the people. They all seemed rather nice. I'm doing background checks on the people as we speak."

"Wow, so we both got stuff done." As we put the groceries up, we had the same routine of putting them up. Emptying the bags, putting the frozen stuff in the freezer, then the fridge stuff, and last the cabinet stuff. We both reached for the bag of coffee and my hand grabbed hers by accident. "Sorry." I retracted my hand quickly. Foster chuckled as she walked around me.

"No worries Myka." She leaned against the counter and watched as I got the pita bread and cheese out. "Do you always sleep so still? You didn't move hardly at all last night." She noticed how I slept?

"Sometimes." I lied. I normally move around a lot. Normally I go back and forth between being on my side and on my back. "Why?"

"I just thought you were dead a few times because you never moved." I snorted. "What are you making?" I smiled as I put the cheese in the pita.

"A grilled cheese sandwich. Well sort of grilled. Just put the cheese inside and then put it in the toaster for a few minutes. It melts the cheese and if you do it right, it won't kill the toaster. Want one?" She watched me skeptically.

"Can I try yours first?" The conversation Liam and I had crossed my mind as Foster folded her arms. We sort of did act like a couple…or at least we have a connection. Both of us are so comfortable around each other. "Myka?"

"Sorry. Yes…you can." She pushed off the counter and walked up to me.

"You okay?" I nodded quickly. She watched me a moment longer and then the pita popped up.

"Let me get that." Foster backed up and went to lean back on the counter. I put the sandwich on a napkin and handed her half of it. "Here, try it." She took the sandwich and looked at it skeptically for a second before taking a bite.

"Not bad Bering. Can you make me one?" I laughed and started making a second one.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed and Dickinson told us that the President wanted to give a speech at the nature and science museum in town. The president wanted to give a speech to students at the local college. Of course students and civilians from all around would be coming to see him. He would be arriving in October so we had about four months to get all our work done. It seems that Julia and I both enjoy science as well. Over the past few weeks we've become friends and found out we have a lot in common.

We just finished dinner when there was a knock on the door. Julia went to answer it and was happy to see Steve and Liam standing in our doorway. "So ladies, shall we go out for a night on the town? We've all been working hard and need some fun." I laughed at the look on Steve's face. Julia looked back at me with a grin and a question in her dark brown eyes.

"Let's go." Liam and Steve cheered as I got up and I rolled my eyes at them. We had become friends with them. Steve worked for the ATF and Liam was a U.S. Marshal. They knew Julia and I were Secret Service. We decided to go to a club named Compound. It was an easy going, friendly hangout and dance spot. They apparently had great drink specials. I had never been one to dance but I just wanted to relax and get out of the apartment.

"Here we are." We drove up to a little "hole in the wall" joint and walked in. From the outside you'd never believe it was nice looking on the inside. "Since it's ten that means Matt is working. He's an awesome bar tender. He's the one who introduced Liam and me."

"Oh this is where you met?" Liam smiled and wrapped his arm around Steve.

"Yup. This one took forever to come out of his shell. But when he finally did, that's when we really started to fall for each other." Julia and I smiled. It was sweet. "We come here, or try to, when Matt works." We walked towards the bar when a man with black, shaggy cut hair looked up and waved us over.

"Hey Steveo and Liam! How are y'all?" He looked at Julia and me and his eyes lit up. "And who are these lovely ladies?" Matt had light blue eyes and took care of himself. He was muscular but more like a runner then a body builder.

"This is Myka and Julia. They moved in the building a few months ago. We've been busy lately so we've not been able to come around." He looked us over quickly.

"Well any friend of Steve's and Liam's is a friend of mine. What would you like to drink ladies? On me. And I don't take no for an answer." I laughed. Matt was a nice guy who seemed easy going.

"I'll take a vodka tonic." I took a seat at the bar and looked at the massive liquor selection behind the bar.

"Hmm…so many choices. I'll take the whip cream vodka mixed with peach schnapps and sprite." Julia sat beside me.

"Hmm. I didn't know you mixed your own drinks." Julia gave me a mischievous grin.

"Ah Myka dear, I have many, many talents that you have yet to discover." Was there a hidden message in that? Matt set our drinks in front of us and went to the next customer.

"Oh really? Like what?" Julia thought a moment as she took a sip of her drink.

"Some are for me to know and you to find out." My eyes grew wide a second and apparently my facial expression was funny because Julia chuckled. "Here, take a sip." I took the glass and tried a little sip.

"Oh wow. That's great! Mine." I put the glass to my chest and turned sideways pretending to steal it. An hour later and a few drinks later, both Julia and I had a comfortable buzz going. We enjoyed talking and seeing other people try to dance while they were plastered.

"Wanna dance?" A woman with dirty blonde hair came up to me with her hand out. "Come on, you look like you need to unwind." I glanced at Julia for some reason. I wasn't the type to dance but I was having too good of a buzz to make a clear decision. The woman pulled me to my feet and dragged me onto the dance floor. We were dancing close but not touching. Even with a buzz I was extremely uncomfortable. When the woman started to grind on me that's when I moved back.

"Hey! Shall I cut in?" We looked behind me and there stood Julia. There was a look in her eyes that I've never seen before. It was protective and territorial to an extent.

"Oh come on! We were having fun! It's not like she's your girlfriend!" The woman grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards her. I tried to break free but the blonde was stronger then she looked.

"I said;" she got in the blonde's face. "Take your hands off her!" I had never heard Julia's voice like that before; it was more of a growl then anything. The woman scoffed and walked away. We went back to our seats at the bar and sat back down.

"Everything okay ladies?" Matt walked over and threw a towel over his shoulder.

"It is now that the blonde is gone." Her voice was still slightly pissed off but she was calming down.

"Yeah, that's Bridget. I'd stay as far away from her as possible. She's nothing but trouble. Can I get you anything else?"

"I'll just have water. Cutting myself off." Julia followed my lead and ordered water as well. "Hey, want to go outside where it's quiet?" The music and lights were giving me a headache. Julia agreed and followed me outside. "Are you okay?" She leaned against Steve's red car and sipped her water.

"Yeah I'm fine." Julia's voice was back to normal and she was starting to relax again.

"Thanks for saving me out there. I was about to come back to the bar. I'm not one to dance." Julia chuckled.

"You seemed pretty good at it. And you're welcome." Was she watching me while I was out there? I don't know where my sudden burst of confidence or stupidity came from but I set my water down and laced my fingers through Julia's hair. I placed a firm kiss on her lips. At first she didn't kiss back, but, then she let her hands rest on my hips and kissed back. Her lips were softer then I could have imagined. I had wanted to kiss her for over a week now and finally got up the guts to do it. When our lips finally broke apart we just leaned out foreheads against each other's.

When we got into the apartment we couldn't close the door fast enough. Julia pushed my hack against the door and kissed me deeply. I kissed back as my wandering hands found the hem of her shirt. She allowed me to slip it over her head and then her lips were back on mine. A moan escaped my throat as Julia kissed down my neck and she ran her hands over my hips and under my shirt. My body reacted to her touch quickly. When she cupped my breasts and started to squeeze my back arched into her.

"You're gorgeous Myka." Julia slipped my shirt over my head and took a step back. Her eyes darkened as they studied me. Our eyes met and there was a question in them. We didn't have to speak to know what the answer was.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up and felt someone's arm draped across my hip. My head was a little foggy as I rubbed my eyes. I looked back and saw Julia sleeping peacefully behind me. She had a small smile on her face. Images of last night came back to me and I could feel my heart start to race. Oh shit! We had sex! "Morning Myka." I never realized how adorable her groggy morning voice was.

"Did we?" Julia's head was still resting on the pillow.

"Mmhmm." She nodded her head and rolled on her back to stretch. "Is that okay?" I was quiet a moment before she opened her eyes. They were full of passion and something else that I couldn't place.

"Yeah." A smile started to form on my face. "It is." I was quiet and looked away.

"Why so bashful dear?" I didn't meet her eyes until she cupped my cheek in her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I've never…had sex with a woman before." Julia's eyes grew wide a moment.

"You've not have you? Well, trust me dear, you would never have been able to tell." My cheeks started to burn with embarrassment. "I'm glad I was your first." She fell silent a moment. "You know I was jealous of that chick from last night? The blonde who danced with you. I couldn't take it anymore when she started to grind against you. That's why I stopped her."

"Really?" I rolled over to lye facing her. "You were jealous?"

"I was. You can ask Matt if you want. He called me on it too." I laughed at the look on Julia's face. "And Myka, you can call me Jules when we're not around Dickinson."

"Alright. Jules it is." I kissed her gently on the lips and then sat up. We had to get up and start our day.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as Julia and I grew closer. We came out to Liam and Steve but they weren't surprised. It was finally the night of the speech and Julia had her team set up around the museum. As we made our rounds there were plenty of people. There were students and civilians from miles away to see the president. "How are you Myka?" I smiled as I heard Julia's voice coming from behind me.

"Hey you, I'm fine. How are things on your end?" I could tell she wanted to hug me but we couldn't because we were on the job.

"They are good. Ready to get this job done and go home." I laughed. I wanted the same thing. Going to bed in her arms each night made everything worth it. I knew I could do anything as long as I had Julia by my side. We gave each other a look and then went our separate ways. It was time for the president to come out and we all kept our eyes on him. As he started his speech there was a stir in the crowd. I hurried to the front and got there as soon as I heard a gunshot. Next thing I knew, I saw Julia fall to the ground. As I ran to her, I heard her team tackle the gunman.

"Jules!" I held her in my arms and tried to stop the bleeding. "Call an ambulance!"

"Myka.." The bleeding was too fast. "It hit an artery. It's no use." She coughed and tears started to burn my eyes. "I'm losing too much blood too quickly."

"No! I'm not letting you die!" I never stopped trying to stop the bleeding. Blood was everywhere.

"Myka, I love you. Remember this Myka: affliction comes to us, not to make us sad but sober; not to make us sorry but wise. If you fell down yesterday, stand up today. What really matters is what you do with what you have." I saw the light start to fade in her eyes. When they shut, I knew she was gone. I bowed my head and cried. That was one of my favorite H.G. Wells quotes. I didn't care if I was on the job or not. I held her close and started to rock on my knees.

"Myka!" I heard Steve and Liam run up to me. "Myka!" I didn't answer Steve. I couldn't. The woman I loved just died in my arms and I couldn't do a damn thing to save her. Steve had to help the EMS pull Julia from my vice grip. He let me cry on his shoulder.

I didn't leave the apartment for days after that. I didn't answer the phone either. Dickinson called numerous times but finally gave up. Steve and Liam came to check on me every day. I just wanted to be left alone. Seeing all of her things made my heart hurt. I slept with a picture of us together. "Myka!" Steve banged on my door. "Myka! Answer the door or I'll break it down!"

"Okay!" I got up and answered the door. "What?" I whipped tears from my eyes.

"Myka…" He walked in the door and I pulled away from the hug he tried to pull me into.

"I'm sorry. If you hug me I'll cry again and I just…I can't." I sat down on the couch and curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry Myka. But you need to get out of the apartment. It will help with the grieving process. Trust me." He was right; it would help but I didn't want to leave. He stayed and we talked for a while then we just sat in silence. It was nice having someone else in the apartment again.

Later that night I did go out. I had to get another tub of red velvet cake ice cream and another bottle of liquor. Not my best moments I'll admit but what the hell? There was a convenience store within walking distance. When I walked back in the door I got a strange feeling like someone was there. After flipping on the lights I found out I was correct.

"Who the hell are you?" A black woman stood in my living room with a taller Asian man beside her.

"I'm Mrs. Frederic. You, Miss. Bering, belong to me now. You will come to this location by noon tomorrow. Pack lightly and what else you need will be shipped. You can tell no one about our meeting tomorrow or that we spoke."

"Where am I going?" The man handed me a piece of paper. "And what is this?"

"An invitation to endless wonder. And you will be going to South Dakota." With that, they left. I looked back down at the paper and saw that it was an official document. I guess I was headed to South Dakota.

PLEASE don't cuss me out! You all know that my stories end all happy and such! But the quote Julia says to Myka before she dies is one of my favorite HG Wells quotes. (the real HG wells...not the woman. I know, I'd love to live in the WH13 universe too. hha


	5. Chapter 5

As ordered, I packed lightly and boxed up all my other stuff. I did bring a few of Julia's special things. I put the address that was on the document in my GPS and it was sending me to the middle of nowhere. I kept on the road and then the GPS told me I had gone too far. Backing up, when it told me to turn right there was no road. I finally said what the hell and kept with the directions it gave. When I started to see a very large, run down looking building come into view I was irritated. "Endless wonder…right."

I parked the car and got out to look around. There was no cell reception around either. Oh wait, I was in the middle of nowhere! Soon I heard another engine and saw a blazer pull up. Irritation overwhelmed me when I saw Pete Lattimer get out. "Myka Bering? What are you doing here?"

"I could as you the same thing." He had the same reaction I did towards the building we both stood in front of. "By chance, did you get an order here by a woman with a…"

"Beehive hairdo? Who somehow got into your apartment inviting you to endless wonder?"

"Yes. So much for endless wonder." When I heard someone walk up on us I drew my gun and pointed it to a man who had a bandana covering his face and a large straw hat on his head. He carried a large…weapon looking thing.

"Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer. I'm Arthur Neilson but you can call me Artie." I never took my gun down. "I'm safe. You're safe. Come inside and let me explain everything to you." Arthur looked us over. "I have cookies inside."

"Ooh." Lattimer walked towards the door with Arthur and I had nothing better to do then do the same. We walked through a long, white, hallway. Pete was about to touch what looked like a large tube.

"Don't touch the bombs." He retracted his arm and I couldn't help but smirk. Arthur typed in a code and a retinal scan to unlock a door. We walked into a rather messy office full of computers, books, and maps. "Follow me." Walking through the office and onto a platform I was shocked to see shelves upon shelves of boxes and stuff. "Welcome to Warehouse 13."

Pete and I sat on the front of some sort of cart that moved about five miles an hour. Arthur was on the back and we had to hold the bar in front of us. For some reason we had to wear safety helmets and vests. I took my hands off the bar and the cart stopped. "Please put your hands back on the bar."

"I think I'll survive if we crash." I couldn't help but have a snicker in my voice. This was ridiculous.

"It's not a safety bar Myka. Edison built this for Ford as proof of a concept. It runs off of the electricity that runs through us." Pete took his hands away quickly. "It's perfectly safe. Come on; put your hands back on the bar." I shrugged and we did as he asked. Arthur talked more about the warehouse and what we did. We were going to be snagging, bagging, and tagging artifacts that endangered the world.

"What are you grinning at Lattimer?" He had a goofy grin on his face as he looked around.

"You don't find this interesting at all?" I just tilted my head and got off the cart.

"Follow me and stick together." Arthur turned a corner and we were behind him. He spoke as he boxed the blood stone and put it on a shelf.

"So we'll be doing this? Going around finding items that don't fit and storing them here?" I folded my arms and tried to not look around. I would never admit it, but some of the items that I've seen were interesting. All of the history behind the items excited me. And I'd get to travel all over the world.

"Yes." Arthur turned around and looked startled. "Pete. Clear your mind. Don't think of anything."

"That should be easy." I looked over at him and he was holding a kettle.

"Ah! Artie I didn't pick this up." He held it away from him.

"I know. It amazes me how that thing moves. But keep your mind clear because that can grant wishes. Just here, put it in this." He wheeled over a tub and took the lid off of it. "It's neutralizer. Some of the stuff will make bright sparks but this little thing should just spark a little. Now easily put it in."

"Let me do it. I've got a few wishes." I took the artifact from Pete and before I dropped it in the neutralizer a ferret came out the top. "Ahh! That wasn't in there."

"I know. Wishes that can't be granted produce a ferret. I don't know why. My first year here the little fur balls were everywhere. You wished for a transfer didn't you?" My eyes grew wide as I took the ferret. "Look, that isn't going to happen, but you have one more place you need to see. It's a few miles down the road. It's the place you'll be staying; Leena's Inn."

Pete and I pulled up to a cute little bed and breakfast. As we walked up to the door a young girl met us. "You must be Pete and Myka. I'm Leena and this is my bed and breakfast. Please, follow me." We walked in and I was amazed at the inn. It was old but still nice. "We serve three meals a day, there are radios in your rooms, no TV and the only phone is the one at the bottom of the stairs." She led us up the stairs. "You may pick your room. May I get you anything?" We both said no and went into our separate rooms.

I just laid on my bed and closed my eyes. My hand rested on the locket that had a picture of Julia and me in it. _"Hello Myka."_ I jumped and opened my eyes. I was dreaming about her again. Seeing that it was midnight I got up and went downstairs. Luckily no one else was awake so I just went on the patio and looked at the stars. Julia and I loved to go on the roof of the apartment and look at the stars. We were above all the street lamps so we'd be able to see them.

"Can't sleep?" I looked back and Lattimer was standing in the doorway.

"No. I couldn't. You?" I still had my hand on the locket around my neck.

"Midnight snack." I chuckled. "I heard about what happened in Denver. And I'm sorry for your loss. It's always hard loosing someone you love." I was quiet. News travels fast I see.

"Thank you. But I don't want to talk about it." He didn't say another word; he just came and sat in the other chair.

"Of course. If you ever do want to talk, I'm here to listen. You're a hero Myka and you did everything you could." I glanced at him. When did he go from acting like a child to being an adult? "Well I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay because I'm in such an awesome mood because two of my favorite shows come back on tonight (OUAT and Revenge) I'll post the next chapter. You all will love this and forgive me for the cliff hangers.

Months passed; Pete and I became friends and worked well together. I got used to his childish jokes. Some of them were actually funny. I even joined in on picking on Artie with old people jokes. He was like a dad to us and Pete was like a big brother. We had a new junior agent join the team and she was nice. Her name was Claudia and she was a tech geek. She brought a new mix to our group. For an 18 year old she was quite smart and mature when she wanted to be.

Our newest case had us tracking down MacFearson who is a man who used to work for the warehouse. He was bronzed awhile back but somehow got de-bronzed. He also had someone else de-bronzed with him. "So, we're looking for H.G. Wells? Why would he be bronzed?" My heart dropped when Pete mentioned H.G. Wells. The conversations Julia and I had about literature flashed before me. "Myka?" A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Mykes what's wrong?"

"Nothing Pete. Let's go to London." I cleared my throat and made us flight plans. Julia and I always wanted to go to London together. We wanted to go see all the literature landmarks. H.G. Wells' house was on top of the list. When Pete and I drove up, they were having their daily tour. Pete saw a man sitting behind a desk who looked like Wells and he acted. I tried to stop him but he didn't listen.

"Alright, if MacFearson wants you out, we want you in. Let's go." Pete pulled the man to his feet.

"Pete! That's an actor. He's wearing a fake mustache." Pete looked back at him and ripped the mustache off. The man just huffed as Pete let him go. We cleared out the house and started to look around. Artie called me on the Farnsworth and told me that H.G. Wells was actually a woman. They didn't know why she was bronzed in the first place so just be careful. "Pete, Artie says that H.G. Wells is actually…" I walked around the corner and dropped my Farnsworth.

"A woman. A very hot woman…maybe good with a gun?" I couldn't move. The woman who was holding Pete's tesla to his neck looked exactly like Julia.

"Hello Myka." I didn't say a word. Panic, sorrow, maybe joy, anger and a mix of other emotions ran through me. "We have a lot to talk about my love. And I am truly sorry."

"J…Ju…Jules? What the hell are you doing here? You died in my arms! And you're...British?" My voice rose higher with each word.

"As I said, we have a lot to talk about." Pete cleared his throat.

"Uhm…Mykes….you wanna fill me in here?" I totally forgot that she had a tesla to Pete's throat.

"Jules…he's my partner…"

"I know dear. And you work for Warehouse 13. I do also." She looked at Pete a moment. "Now, if I let you go, will you promise not to kill me?" He agreed and she let him go. I never moved. I couldn't. The woman I loved who died in my arms was standing in front of me. And she had lied to me.

"How the…I…" She walked over to me slowly.

"Myka, my name isn't Julia Foster. It's actually Helena G. Wells. I am H.G. Wells. You're favorite author. I am so sorry for what happened In Denver. It was all part of a plan that Mrs. Frederic had. I was bronzed in the late 1800's and de-bronzed a year before I met you. I was ordered by Mrs. Frederic to look for new recruits for the warehouse and then I heard about you. They put me as the head of ICE and it just worked out that we ended up working together."

"Oh. So everything that happened in those six months was a lie? You lied to me for six months! I fell in love with you! And all this time you were still alive!" My voice got dangerously high again and it took all I could to not break down.

"No. That wasn't planed but I am glad it happened. I love you Myka and I wanted to tell you the truth. For the past year I've been bronzed again so MacFearson could de-bronze me. I was undercover for the warehouse and after Denver I kept an eye on you for awhile. Then they had to bronze me again. For those long months I was shredded. When you're bronzed you're just immobile. You're still conscious so I thought of you always." She was telling the truth. All of the information she told me over those six wonderful months was a lie but her soul was the same. This was the woman I fell in love with.

"So that's why you always grinned when I said I loved H.G. Wells? Because that's who you are." There's that beautiful smile I missed so much.

"Yes my love." I couldn't help myself. I moved forward and planted a hard kiss on her lips. My hands tangled in her dark hair and I pulled her to me. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around me tightly. Pete cleared his throat and we broke the kiss.

"So, let me get this straight, you're the actual H.G. Wells and Mrs. Frederic put you undercover at ICE to find new warehouse agents. You're like 150 years old and you still look like that?"

"Pete!" Jules…or Helena…chuckled. "Don't make me slap you."

"Now who's protective and territorial? I'm getting flashbacks from when we were at Compound that night." I couldn't help but laugh. "And there's that lovely smile of yours that I've missed so much." Pete was confused but I think he was happy for me.

"You're hair is black now; when did you dye it?" I couldn't take my eyes off her. "And how are you still alive? You died in my arms." Helena cupped my cheeks in her soft hands and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"My natural hair color is black. I dyed it when I was in ICE. Not my idea. And it was a tranquilizer that made my heart slow down enough to not be detectable. Think back on that night Myka, I'm sure you noticed that the EMS and the gunman were off." I thought a moment and it clicked.

"The gunman's gun was a fake? It was all set up?" H.G. nodded. "How were you bleeding though?"

"Fake blood. I had a vest on that when hit it let out "blood." The bullet was actually a tranquilizer that slowed my heartbeat. Julia Foster wasn't needed anymore so we had to get rid of her somehow so I could go back in the bronzer so MacFearson could then de-bronze me later on. I never stopped loving you Myka." She glanced down at my necklace and smiled. "I have mine too." She pulled on the chain that was around her neck and opened the locket. On one side it was a picture of us and on the other side it was an old picture of a young girl. "My daughter; Christina. We have a lot to catch up on. Shall we go back to the warehouse and stop rummaging through my home?" I laughed and agreed.

"We do have a lot to catch up on." I was quiet a moment and then chuckled. "So is that why you said something about "what if H.G. Wells was a woman?""

"Clever girl." Pete was totally lost and just drove us back to the airport. I caught H.G. up on everything that was new to the warehouse. We caught the next flight back to South Dakota and when we got back Mrs. Frederic was there to meet us.

"Are you happy now agent Wells?" Mrs. Frederic stood in the middle of Artie's office with her arms crossed. She wasn't very pleased with us. The room was silent. "Well Arthur and Claudia have been briefed so tomorrow you will get back to work on finding MacFearson and stopping him. All of you." No one spoke as she walked out.

"So you're the real H.G. Wells? Then who's the dude?" I chuckled at Claudia's eagerness. She was just as excited about the idea of H.G. Wells being a woman as I was.

"That was my brother. I gave him the ideas and the research. He wrote the books. It's getting late and I'm rather exhausted. I'm going to go find a hotel and…"

"The hell you are." Helena looked shocked as she turned to look at me. Actually everyone was shocked when they looked at me. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting you out of my sight." H.G. laughed.

"Well, that's not changed. You only cuss when you're mad, want to make a point, or…" She shot me a mischievous grin and I turned a deep red. I always ended up saying fuckidy fuck fuck while we had sex. That was…Helena's way of knowing if I was going to cum more than once. It goes without saying that I cussed a lot when we had sex.

"Helena!" My voice was high pitched. My voice was never supposed to go that high. She smiled and I calmed down.

"Shall we?" I drove her to Leena's and we went to the patio. "Myka," we sat beside each other on the small whicker couch. "I missed you so much over the past year it kills me that I had to put you through all of that. If you hate me for it, I understand."

"Helena, I don't hate you for it. I'm just glad you're still alive. Seeing you today was…I don't know a word to describe it. But what is your real story? You had a daughter, you lived in the 1800's, worked at warehouse 12, and you were a generous inventor."

"You make me sound like a hero Myka." She let her hand rest on my knee as I snuggled into her. I loved hearing her heartbeat as I laid my head on her chest.

"Because you are one. You're one of the world's greatest minds of all time." Helena wrapped her other arm around me. I'm not sure we could get any closer on the couch then we already were.

"I was apprenticed at warehouse 12; I brought the tesla to the warehouse actually. I was to be the caretaker at one point. The Mrs. Frederic of warehouse 12. I had a daughter named Christina who died a few years before I was bronzed. I asked to be bronzed and hoped that the world would change. I hoped that the world would be a better place if I was ever released."

"It was your time machine." Helena chuckled at my book reference.

"Yes, it was." She kissed my hair gently. "And it was a new world. I met someone who could actually love me. Sadly I had to lie to her for six months and then deceive her for over a year. But somehow she looked past all of that and took me back." I snorted and laughed.

"I'm just glad you're alive and with me again." I tilted her head downwards so I could gently kiss her soft lips. I had been craving those for over a year and they were finally mine again. The kiss started to get deeper and I pulled back. When I stood Helena looked worried until I held out my hand. She smiled as she took it and I led her to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

The second my door closed, Helena's lips were on mine. As we made our way to my bed clothes fell quickly. We wasted no time trailing kisses along each other's body. "I missed you so much Myka." Her voice was breathless as she trailed kisses and nibbles down my neck, along my collar bones, between my breasts and down my stomach.

"Fuck." My back arched as she planted a kiss right on my throbbing clit. "I missed you too…" I moaned as she ran her tongue slowly up my wet folds. She was teasing me like she loved doing. She was the only woman I ever had sex with and was always the only woman I wanted. Sexual tension was building up even more between us as she let her tongue dip between my folds. With each flick of Helena's skillful tongue my hips bucked. "Please…" One hand fisted the sheets as my other combed through her long, raven hair.

"As you wish my love." My back arched again and I groaned when Helena's tongue dipped deep inside me. My hips moved against her tongue in rhythm as I got closer and closer to my peek. When I was to my peek, Helena would slow down and then build me back up. She would do this three or four times, which was torture, but created a mind-blowing orgasm that made your entire body collapse into the bed. My breathing was labored as Helena crawled back up beside me. "Are you alright dear?" All I could do was nod.

"Fuck….I forgot about that little trick." Helena chuckled as she tucked some stray hair behind my ear.

"You won't forget it now." She looked me over for a moment. "I missed this. Seeing the afterglow of a mind-blowing orgasm glisten on your body." I smiled down at her. As I captured her lips again I rolled us so I was on top. Kissing my way down her neck, across her chest, and down to her breasts I took one hardened nipple between my lips and started to suck. "Oh God…" Helena's eyes closed and her head tilted back. Small moans and whimpers would escape her throat as I gave equal attention to both breasts.

"I missed being able to make love to you. I missed being able to look into your eyes afterwards." I kissed down her toned stomach and between her thighs. I didn't tease her as long as she teased me. I couldn't wait that long. My tongue dipped inside and she arched her back. I moved her legs over my shoulders so I could open her more. With each flick of my tongue it hit her swollen G-spot and she would moan. I only built her orgasm up twice before letting her go over the edge and into the blissful afterglow. As I moved back to see her face, her eyes were dark with passion and love. Kissing her lips gently, I moved and let my head rest on her chest. Helena and I snuggled close and I, once again, got to fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
